1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for environmentally sealing and securing the interconnection between cables and or apparatus, for example feed and or control cables interconnected with an antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical interconnections are subject to degradation from environmental factors such as moisture, vibration and repeated expansion and contraction from daily temperature changes.
Environmental seals such as an outer sealing enclosure that surrounds an electrical interconnection have been used, for example, to surround a cable end connector to cable end connector interconnection. The, for example, injection molded plastic enclosures have been configured to surround the cable interconnection with two halves in a clamshell hinged configuration that is sealed with a gel composition at cable exit points proximate either end. Alternatively, the enclosure may be entirely filled with a gel composition to provide a watertight and vibration dampening seal. The gel composition is useful because the exact radius of the cable that is sealed against may vary. However, gel sealing compositions are typically limited to environments where the temperature will be 60 degrees Celsius or less. Distribution to and or storage in equatorial regions may expose the sealing assemblies to temperatures in excess of 85 degrees Celsius, outside of the temperature range of gel seals. Also, in the frequently vertical configuration of a cable to antenna attachment, a sealing system using gel near the maximum specified temperature may become compromised due to gel migration and or leakage.
The prior enclosures typically use multiple hook into slot closure configurations which, once closed, may be difficult to open, especially when installed in exposed locations such as atop radio towers. Gel seals are typically not reusable and or have only a limited number of re-uses before they must be replaced.
Vibration may lead to loosening and eventual release of threaded interconnections. Prior enclosures that seal against the cables entering and leaving the enclosure typically surround the interconnection point without specifically contacting rotatable nuts or the like of the connector. Therefore, an enclosure that provides an acceptable environmental seal may fail to prevent vibration, for example induced by wind upon exposed cable runs along radio towers, from eventually loosening and degrading the mechanical and electrical interconnection of the enclosed connector(s).
Feed and or control cable connections to antennas are also subject to environmental degradation. The interconnection with an antenna is typically to a connector body mounted to an exterior surface of the antenna. Therefore, there is a limited surface area on the antenna side of the interconnection with which to form a seal. Because of this, prior practice has been to seal the antenna interconnection, or other apparatus with similar exterior surface mounted connectors, using a time consuming sealing wrap using rolls of butyl rubber, plastic and heat or cold shrink tape. The reliability of this form of manually applied seal is dependant upon the training and motivation of the installation personnel, which may be negatively influenced by the often hazardous and or environmentally exposed locations, for example high atop radio towers, where they are installed. Further, once installed, a sealing wrap must be destroyed to again access the interconnection.
Competition within the electrical interface environmental seal industry has focused attention on reliability, reusability, ease of use, improved high temperature capabilities and overall reductions in manufacturing and installation costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a device that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.